The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that smoking cigarette is harmful to smoker's health. The active ingredient in a cigarette is mainly nicotine. During smoking, nicotine, along with tar aerosol droplets produced in the cigarette burning, are breathed into the alveolus and absorbed quickly by the smoker. Once nicotine is absorbed into the blood of the smoker, nicotine then produces its effect on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system, causing the smoker relax and enjoy an inebriety similar to that produced by an exhilarant.
The electronic cigarette is sometimes referred as electronic vaporing device, personal vaporizer (PV), or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS). It is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking. It generally uses a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution (e-liquid). Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and a variety of flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. Many are designed to simulate smoking experience, such as cigarette smoking or cigar smoking. Some of them are made with similar appearance, while others are made considerably different in appearance.
Conventionally, the e-liquid in the e-cigarette is stored in an e-liquid supplying reservoir. The e-liquid supplying reservoir contains various types of fibers such as cotton, polypropylene fiber, terylene fiber, or nylon filer. The e-liquid is soaked in these fibers and the liquid solution is passed through these fibers to a heating element to be vaporized. The e-liquid is vaporized on the heating element with fibers. However, the poor contact of the fibers with heating element causes uneven vaporization. Additionally the direct contact of the fiber with heating element also causes a burning smell. It is desirable to allow liquid solution to make direct contact with the heating element without any fibers such that the liquid solution is vaporized evenly without the burning smell.
There are two type of e-cigarette: disposable e-cigarette, and refillable e-cigarette. Disposable e-cigarette is manufactured with certain amount of e-liquid in the product. When the e-liquid packed in the disposable e-cigarette is used up, it is no longer usable. The disposable e-cigarette is not refillable. On the other hand, when the e-liquid in e-liquid tank is used up, the user can refill the e-liquid so the entire e-cigarette is reusable. However, currently, the refill process is cumbersome, and difficult. With conventional fiber filled e-liquid tank, the fiber and the e-liquid in the e-liquid tank may leak out. The contact between the heating element and the e-liquid in the tank is not optimum such that a portion of the heat from the heating element is wasted, and the vaporization efficiency is low.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.